Hallelujah
by BlAcKdAuGhTeR
Summary: When James gives Lily an opportunity, its one she can't refuse. A chance to get back at him. However, things happened she didn't intend to ... rated M for a reason ...


**Summary: When James gives Lily an opportunity, its one she can't refuse. A chance to get back at him. However, things happened she didn't intend to ...**

Hallelujah

James looked up when he heard the door behind him click open. Standing there in the doorway was Lily Evans, the girl who he'd been chasing for the last two years. She would never give him the time of day and even though he'd finally grown up (at least in his opinion he had) Lily still wouldn't have a conversation with him that lasted longer than five minutes. It was the start of the seventh year and James thought she would have been able to notice that he'd changed over the summer. Evidently though, she hadn't noticed. That was why he was so surprised she'd turned up now but if he thought about it, this probably was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

Lily stood staring resolutely at Potter, her face a mask to her emotions. A few hours ago she had received a note telling her to come to the seventh floor corridor and find the door opposite a tapestry in order to finally teach James Potter a lesson. She had the opportunity to do whatever she wished to him for the next hour. After years of putting up with him asking her out, though recently he'd somewhat stopped doing so, Lily was finally getting the chance to get back at Potter.

'Evans, I didn't think you'd come,' said James honestly, his infamous grin crossing his face. He couldn't help his eyes wandering over Lily as she stood in front of him. She was wearing a dark green halter neck top and dark jeans. Her long red hair was in a loose ponytail and her emerald eyes shimmered slightly in the light. 'You look stunning as always.'

'What's your game, Potter?' asked Lily, folding her arms.

'No game, Evans. I'm just giving you a chance to get back at me.'

'I'm not usually one for revenge.'

'No, not revenge, Lily Flower,' said James, casually flicking his wand and starting some music playing quietly in the background.

I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you

'This is not a romantic moment,' said Lily witheringly. She took out her own wand and flicked it. The music cut out. 'There's no need for music. It'll be over in a matter of moments.'

'Didn't know you liked it quick and easy,' teased James.

'Can't you ever make a remark without turning it dirty?' asked Lily.

'Evans, you wound me,' he replied in mock hurt. 'If you leave the openings for them, wouldn't you expect me to take them?'

Lily shook her head and said, 'Let's just get this over and done with. I've still got Transfiguration homework to do.'

'Very well,' shrugged James. 'But first, I do think music is appropriate.'

It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Lily glared at him as he started the music playing again. It was only quiet though. She should be able to ignore it. She had to admit though, it sounded quite nice. A gentle piece of piano music. The singer had a deep soft voice. As she listened to the first verse, it seemed quite hypnotic. But still, she was here for a purpose and she intended to get back at Potter for the years he made her life a misery.

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

James turned and placed his wand on the table the Room of Requirement had provided before turning back to face Lily.

'I'm unarmed,' he said, holding his hands up with his palms open so she could see they were empty. 'Do your worse, Evans.' Even as he said it, he couldn't help the chuckle in his voice. That only made Lily's anger flare inside her. She was going to embarrass and torture James Potter so that he wished he'd never asked her out. And she knew where to hit him hardest.

James Potter's ego was so inflated that he thought he was God's gift to nature. All the girls in the school flocked around him like lost little sheep. Lily honestly couldn't see what was so great about him. Admittedly he did have a good physique but his hair looked like a permanent mess as if he'd only just got off his broomstick and that charming grin of his he used on every girl, annoying Lily greatly as he attempted to use it on her. He asked her out almost everyday since the fifth year and only recently had he stopped. Lily had a point to prove to him. She was untouchable to him and what way better than to torture him with something he couldn't have.

James watched as Lily walked up to him twisting her wand in her fingers. He could still remember the moment he saw her at the start of the seventh year. He didn't see her at all on the train journey up until they reached Hogsmeade station. He'd stepped off the train with his fellow Marauders, Sirius, Remus and Peter, and when he looked to his left, he saw her. She had changed so much over the summer. She was beautiful, the moonlight reflecting off her porcelain skin. Her red hair flowed down her back and her green eyes were as bright as ever. She finally grown into herself from the small person she was, curves in all the right places though her modest look remained.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

Lily placed her hand on James's chest and pushed him down into a chair. He fell back obediently, his eyes never leaving Lily's face. She walked round behind him, observing him. Lily wanted to make sure James suffered. She brought his arms behind the back of the chair and tied them with some rope she conjured in order to make sure his hands did not wander where they weren't meant to go. Then, Lily stood in front of him again.

'Ooh, Evans,' said James smoothly, smiling at her. 'Didn't know you liked it so rough.'

'Haven't you got any new ones to quote?' countered Lily. 'They're growing old.'

'Talking of growing old, can we hurry this up?' asked James politely. 'Sirius and I do have business to attend to after this.'

'I've got you for the whole hour,' replied Lily. 'I intend to take my time and make it worth my while.'

With one last look at him, Lily turned round, a devilish smile on her face. James was about to get what he wanted for a long time but he'd never get it again after this. She was going to torture him with the one thing he'd never been able to have. Herself. Slowly, Lily moved her hands to her halter neck and began to undo its buttons. It fell off her shoulders gracefully and she allowed it to fall to the floor. Normally Lily would never expose herself but this was the best way to hurt James.

James watched as Lily turned away from him, thinking cockily _If this is the best she can do, she's really not trying that hard_. However, she didn't leave. Instead James watched as Lily began to fiddle with something in front of her. His heart rate increased as he saw her blouse fall of her shoulders and Lily drop it on the floor. She was stripping? _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought_.

James's breath caught in his throat as Lily turned round. She was so tantalising, her small breasts perfect, held in a blood red lace bra. At that moment he damned himself at the fact that his hands were tied behind his back. She must have planned this. A smirk crossed Lily's lips as she got the reaction from James she wanted. He pulled against his binds but couldn't break them.

'Something wrong?' she asked innocently.

'You play dirty, Evans,' replied James.

'I haven't even started.'

Lily began to approach James, her hips swaying ever so slightly. She leant forwards just enough so he could get a better view of her cleavage and ran her hand over his cheek, her finger tracing his mouth afterwards. James couldn't tear his eyes away from her even if he had wanted to. Even as she ran her hand over his face, his eyes were drawn to her face, her finger tracing over his bottom lip as his mouth hung open a little. He swallowed as his breathing deepened when she straddled him on his legs.

Lily looked up at James as she rested gently on his lap. Their eyes connected and she swore she felt her pulse suddenly race. Ignoring this but not letting her eyes leave his, Lily ran her through James's hair, pushing it back out of his eyes. It was so soft, gliding through her fingers as her hand went round the back of his head. It had always annoyed her when he ran his fingers through it, messing it up even more, and so she decided there and then she wanted to do something about it. Drawing out her wand, Lily stood up and leaned forwards and took a clump of his hair in her hand. James took in a deep breath as he took in Lily's scent, a smell of roses all her own. He opened his eyes to look up at her when he saw some black hair fall in front of his face.

'What the fuck?' he instantly shouted. More hair fell. 'Evans! What the fuck are you doing?'

'Cutting your hair,' said Lily casually, a smile on her face. 'I'm surprised your mother never made you get a haircut. It's a mess.'

'Evans,' growled James warningly. 'Stop cutting my hair _right_ _now_!' He said the last words slowly to emphasise them. His hair was one of his best features.

Lily just grinned and ignored him. She continued to cut of his messy locks until he was left with short hair, neat and straight. Much better. James thought this was low and was now wholly regretting not putting limits on what Lily could do to him. When Lily sat back down on his legs, he glared at her.

'I hope your happy now,' he growled quietly.

'I'm sure you can take a Hair Restoring Potion if it means that much to you,' said Lily casually.

'Your cruel, Evans. I hope you know that.' Lily's eyes narrowed.

'And you're not? Jinxing people for no reason? Maybe you should look in the mirror once in a while. Oh wait, you do that every day to make sure you're still as handsome and as buff as you've always thought you were. Just because you've slept with almost every girl in the school apart from the thirds years below makes you think you're the most fanciable guy in this school. Well guess what? Your charms will never work on me so you can give up pursuing me.'

'I wouldn't waste them on you,' snarled James harshly. 'You're a cold hearted bitch, Evans. Taking up my offer proved that! You think you're untouchable, that no guy will ever have you. Well newsflash, you got what you wanted. No guy will ever date you because your frigid! You've never done anything spontaneous in your life and have toed the line from day one! You're boring and dull!'

James instantly regretted saying that. The look of hurt that crossed Lily's eyes made him hate himself for doing something he willed himself never to do. Lily didn't know what it was but James's words stung every fibre of her body. She gasped at the harsh tone in his voice. She stared at him shocked. She could feel her eyes welling up but she willed herself to not shed any tears. Instead she took a deep breath and stared coldly back at him.

'You want spontaneous?' she said quietly. 'Try this.'

Without thinking Lily leaned forwards and pressed her lips against James's. Lily didn't know what she was doing. Never in a million years would she ever kiss James Potter but here she was, sitting on his lap with her lips touching his … and she liked it. James was completely taken back when he felt Lily's lips on his. His pulse increased instantly and he took in a deep breath. He'd dreamed of this moment for the past two years. If only his hands weren't tied behind him then he'd be able to hold her closer.

Eventually, Lily broke the kiss and pulled back. She swallowed as she stared at James, her chest heaving as she panted. James merely stared back at her, his mouth slightly open as he caught his breath.

'Hallelujah,' was all he said.

She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Not being able to wait a second longer, James leaned up as best as he could considering his hands were tied behind the chair and kissed Lily again. It felt so right. Now he knew for sure it was her he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. Lily was caught off guard as James moved forwards and kissed her again but she couldn't pull away. She didn't want to. Her arms slowly made their way round his neck, her hand stroking the back of his head. She cursed herself now for cutting off his hair, wishing she could feel it beneath her fingers. As if by magic (which honestly wasn't to difficult in place like Hogwarts) Lily felt James's hair grow back beneath her fingers and she tangled them into it. It was so soft, she loved the feel of it.

James wanted desperately to hold Lily, his body aching particularly as blood rushed downwards in need for her. He pulled hard against the binds but they would not break. He cursed himself at how talented Lily was but that was one of the things that endeared him to her. James pulled against them again and again, trying at the same time to think of a spell that might help him while also concentrating on Lily, and they finally were cut as he thought of the Severing Charm. Instantly, James stood up and took Lily's face in his hands as she slid off his lap, her arms holding on to him round his neck.

Lily felt James's hands slowly run down her bare shoulders. She loved the rough feel of them on her skin. They stumbled backwards slightly until Lily felt the wall hit her back as James thrust her up against it, his body pressing into hers. A groan escaped her from deep in her throat as James's hand ran up her side and over her breast, his thumb caressing it until he felt her nipple stiffen from the passion before he gave the same attention to the other. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. At first, Lily denied him but the need in her was too great. She opened her mouth to him and felt their tongues move over each other. He tasted wonderful.

Their kisses slowed as the need for air arose and they slowly broke apart.

_Maybe I have been here before  
I know this room; I have walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you_

Lily raised her emerald eyes to the hazel ones gazing down on her. She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest, beating so hard she bet James could hear it. A small smile played on her pale lips as James smiled at her. He brushed a loose tendril of hair behind her ear, his hand running over her cheek. His other hand rested on her waist, his hand gripping her as he held her close.

'Lily …' James breathed.

'No,' stopped Lily breathlessly, placing a finger over James's lips. 'Don't say anything …'

Slowly, Lily's hands travelled down James's chest to the bottom of his shirt, her eyes never leaving his. She took hold of the ends and was about to lift it up when James's hands stop hers. An unasked question lingered in her eyes but James answered, taking hold of her hands properly and lifting his shirt up with them. As they pulled it off Lily had to move closer to reach to lift it over his head. Their bodies pressed into each other, warmth spreading through their skin. James kept hold of Lily's hands above his head before leaning into her and kissing her softly.

James wrapped his arms round Lily's waist and brought her away from the wall. She followed willingly as they moved backwards. They took slow steps until James felt something hit the back of his legs and he fell backwards on to a bed that had suddenly appeared, bringing Lily with him. They broke apart briefly as Lily landed gently on his chest. She smiled and laughed gently. James smiled back, loving the sound of her laugh.

Gently James turned the two of them over so Lily was lying on the bed. She was still smiling up at him. He leaned in closer and touched his lips to her neck, trailing butterfly kisses all the way down and across her chest. Lily's back arched as sensations she'd never felt before raced through her veins giving James the opportunity to slide his arms underneath her, unhooking her bra and pulling it off her shoulders. He then turned his attention to her breasts, kissing and caressing them in with his mouth. A moan came from Lily as she took his face and pulled him closer, capturing his lips with her own.

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Never had Lily in her life felt so alive than now as James kissed and held her. It just felt so wonderful to have her body being worshipped by a man who truly loved her. And who she loved back. James was in heaven. He was finally with the girl he'd loved forever. Lily was everything he'd ever wanted.

Things moved on quickly as Lily's hands went to his waist and undid his trousers, pushing them off his hips and revealing red boxers with a snitch on the corner. Skilfully she managed to get them off him without the need to break the fierce kiss they were sharing. Then it was James's turn. His hands travelled down her waist, tracing the fine curve of it with his fingers, until he found the top of her jeans. He hooked his thumb in the waistband before proceeding to undo them and pull them down her legs, kissing them as he went. He heard a soft giggle come from her as he did so.

With that done, James sat up over Lily, drinking her in. She was perfect.

'You're so beautiful …' he whispered. He brushed his hand over her pink cheek, brushing back the few strands of Lily's hair from her face. 'You're everything I've ever dreamed of.'

The small blush in Lily's cheeks increased as he said this but looking up at him told her he meant every word of it. They lay there for only a few seconds before James started to kiss her again. Their lips moved in perfect rhythm against each other and soon James slipped his tongue in as well, exploring all areas of her mouth.

The heat between them was unbearable. In no time at all, James removed Lily's lace knickers and had turned his attentions to pleasuring her as much as possible. He began to rub her, gently moving his finger over her most sensitive area. Lily groaned in despair, wishing James would hurry up. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She needed to feel him inside her, now more than ever.

'James,' she panted, her brow hot, 'I can't last … I need you …'

'Only a little longer,' he assured her, gently pressing his lips to her forehead.

Soon Lily was sent over that first hill and she gasped at the sensations James was making her feel. Seeing Lily was ready, James took her hands and placed them on his boxers. Looking down on her she saw the question in his eyes and nodded, taking the initiative to pull down his boxers, revealing his manhood. Once they were gone and as James took possession of her lips once again, Lily's fingers ran up his thigh and over his lower stomach, brushing him where he was most sensitive at that moment. James's breath caught in his throat as he felt Lily start to play with him.

'Lily,' he groaned. He sat up on his elbows over her, his head bowed as he panted before raising his eyes to hers. Those emerald pools were staring up at him with a look he'd never seen in them before though he'd always hope to see, the look of love. But before he took it any further, he had one last question. 'Are you sure?'

Lily nodded without hesitation. 'I'm sure.'

_There was a time you let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?_

'Just so you know … I never done this before …' breathed Lily. She took James's hand and gripped it. James saw how nervous she was and smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

'Neither have I,' he whispered assuring. Lily looked at him but all he did was nod. It made her feel better. 'We'll take it slowly.'

James moved so he was better positions over Lily's entrance, his knee gently nudging her legs apart. As he did this he continued to kiss Lily, her lips swollen from desire. He began to play with her again, gently rubbing her clit to make sure she was completely ready. Lily moaned as he did this, feeling the already tight coil in her stomach tighten even more. She writhed slightly beneath James's body.

'Please,' she moaned against his lips, 'please, James …'

James pulled back and looked down on Lily. 'Ready?'

Lily opened her eyes and looked up at him, gazing into his cloudy hazel eyes. 'Yeah.'

With one last kiss, James dipped inside Lily, slowly pushing himself into her until with a sharp thrust he broke her barrier. Lily tensed and gasped as he did so, her fingers gripping his shoulders. James winced slightly as her nails dug in but he didn't care. Taking Lily's lips with his own, James withdrew himself then thrust back in. He continued to do so, thrusting into her again and again until they found a rhythm that suited them.

'Faster,' groaned Lily. Her hips bucked to meet his thrust, wanting desperately to feel him deep with her. 'Oh God, faster.'

James complied, his thrusts getting faster. With each one, he moved deeper into her until she'd taken his full length. The tension was building up. He was going to come any moment. He wanted to make it last as long as possible. Beneath him Lily was gasping for air as James moved inside her. Her body felt like it was on fire as adrenaline rushed through her veins.

Finally, with one last deep thrust, Lily felt her muscles contract and James release inside her, spilling his seed. James shuddered as he felt Lily clenched around his manhood, ecstasy running through his body. Panting deeply, James collapsed on to Lily, his face buried in her neck and breathing in her scent.

Remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

It was a few more moments before anything else happened. James withdrew himself from Lily before lying beside her, wrapping his arms round her and bringing her closer. They had just engaged in the most romantic act a couple could ever do so. Now nothing could possibly take her away from him. Lily was his. He loved her so much and now she had come to love hi to participate in this act. She could finally be his forever.

Lily felt James's arms pull her closer until she was pressed into his body. She didn't care they were both hot with sweat, she just wanted him to hold her. She wanted him to be with her from now to the moment they died. She never thought it possible to fall in love with James Potter but here was surely the proof. He was a gentle, kinds, caring young man, someone she could see herself spending the rest of her life with.

_Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

'Lily,' breathed James deeply. He gently kissed her forehead. 'I love you so much.'

Lily looked up to see James smiling down on her, his hazel eyes full of warmth and love for her. Her heart fluttered as they gazed at each other.

'I love you too.'

And its not a cry you can hear at night  
Its not somebody who's seen the light  
Its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah

Years had passed from that first encounter, many more coming afterwards. Now, only the cries of Baby Harry disturbed the night as he called for his parents in his broken crib as they lay dead in their destroyed house.

_Hallelujah  
__Hallelujah  
__Hallelujah  
__Hallelujah ..._

* * *

**AN: another Lily/James oneshot songfic under my belt. hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. BlAcKdAuGhTeR**

**P.S. please read my other oneshots and stories 2. thx!! and thx to RomanticGirl for pointing out a continuity issue**


End file.
